Why is it Always Me?
by The pain of love
Summary: Naruto's a girl. The Fourth is alive. And Sasuke's in love. their all here and somethinges goig to happen to someone.SasukexNaruto pairing. first fanfiction ever. please enjoy


A/N: i hope you like it please review and tell if anythings wrong. The pain of love.

Why is it always me?

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping – and a teenage girl was running for her very life. Opun a closer look, it seemed the girl was laughing merrily as she hoped from roof to roof. Occasionally taunting a pair of frustrated Chunnin over her shoulder, they soon had to stop to let AMBU ( her babysitters for the day) take over, along with an angry father ( the fourth Hokage) to chapter her.

The girl was wearing a fish net tub top; a Minnie skirt with fish net tights that started at the knee's and ended some were under the skirt; and a white jacket that had flames edging the bottom and sleeve ends. The girl's name was Namikaze Hotaru. Daughter of the fourth Hokage. And in BIG trouble with her father, as soon as he could catch her, that is.

Hotaru jumped down to the street and cast an Illusion Technique. The AMBU ran past the fence she was leaning ageist with out a glance. She then waited for her father to run past, but he never came. Thinking it clear to drop the Illusion, did so. And is so getting caught by her father who was stuck to the fence above her.

"What a bunch of losers." She said happily.

"Oh, a bunch of losers now are we!"

Hotaru jumped in fright, twisted around in midair, and landed on butt with her legs under her. She smiled sheepishly at her father. Which, she noticed, was fuming.

_I'm in BIG trouble this time_, she thought with a grimace, _but hey it was fun while it lasted!_

"And just what were you think you were doing painting the Hokage Faces?!" The Hokage, not the prankster dad she knew, said.

"Ahh, Well I was testing my stealth and speed skills by this. So, I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Well, if it was only that and praksering. Then I won't tell your mother, and I won't make you handle your fan club by your self, and I won't make you clean up the mountain."

"That's pretty much it dad."

He smiled brightly and held out his hand for her to take. She took it, and was helped up by her dad.

The AMBU found them and the Hokage walked his daughter (with AMBU escort) to the Academe for trainee Ninjas. When there, the Hokage walked Hotaru to her class.

Hotaru walked in after reserving kiss from her dad. Hotaru pulled her jacket on when her fan club started drooling at the fish net tub top she was wearing. She walked up the stairs when one of her friends motioned for her to join them at the back of the room. Her friends consisted of: Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba.

She tried befriending Uchiha Sasuke once, but was rudely ignored by him. So she left him alone to brood about killing his big brother, and restoring his clan. But no matter what she did, she couldn't befriend him.

But she was the only girl that wasn't in his fan club, other than Hinata. Both girls tried to see what was so good about him. Neither could. But today was the Genin test. So everyone was nerves today. Iruka-sensei was giving a speech to the class about being a Genin, which was as boring as a lecher from the teacher. Then he started calling Genin hopefuls in to the next classroom to take the test, starting from A to Z.

One by one the students left the class. Until Hotaru was called in to take the test did she notice that she was low on chakra from the Illusion Technique early this morning. She walked into the classroom next door. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were sitting behind the examination table waiting to hand out fore-head protectors to the graduates.

"Please make as many clones as possible, Hotaru." Iruka-sensei said kindly.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

She preformed the clone Technique flawlessly with three clones (she actually used shadow clones). She passed the test easily. She walked out with the fore-head protector on. Making her long golden blond hair look like golden flames.

She walked towered her friends, when out side the building. But was stopped short of reaching them when Sasuke stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Fight me." He said in monotone.

"Why should I, teme." She said, putting a hand on her hip.

He didn't answer, but started attacking. She was ready for it. Dodging quickly to the left and spun behind him and jumped on his back. He nearly toppled over, but regained his balance quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist and rubbed her cheek ageist his. Making him stop trying to fight and turn his head toured her, with a really red face.

She then let go, landing on her feet easily and walked toured her friends again, this time the glares of his fan club, too. Then the banshees pounced (a.k.a. Hamro Sakura and Yamanka Ino) and started screeching questions about Sasuke_-__kun_. Asking if was as soft as it looked and if he felt as muscular as he looks, and all that stuff. She started to get annoyed, so jumped and landed next to Shikamaru, who muttered some thing along the lines of "annoying banshees" and "so troublesome", which she had to agree about.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Were we supposed to be here after lunch at 1 o'clock or what??" She asked boredly.

"Troublesome, yea at 1 o'clock." He said, braking his mutterings long an off to answer.

_Damn I hate fan girls_, Hotaru thought;_ they always seem to annoy me so easily_.

(Point of view change) Hokage tower.

_Damn paper work,_ Minato thought angrily, _it just keeps coming back at me._

The Yondame Hokage was signing paperwork, then created a paper air plane out of it, then throw it at the door opened letting in Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kerini, and Saritobe Asuma. Kakashi caught the paper air plan one handedly without taking his one visible eye from his Icha Icha Parricide.

"I didn't know you could rebel ageist paper work, Sensei." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in an up side down 'U' shape, telling everyone that he was smiling. He put his book away to everyone's surprise and straitened up quickly looking at his former sensei saying. "I know the three I want on my team, Sensei. (That is if they pass). I would like Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Hotaru, and Haruno Sakura."

"Well that's good to know because I didn't know were to put the Genin this year. So you guys and lady get to pick who you want." Minato said cheerfully.

"Then I'll take Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Yuhi Kurenai said.

"And I'll take Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." Sarutobi Asuma said

"Ok, then I'll let the Academe know." Minato said, after taking notes on who's going with which sensei.

After they all left Minato had a Chunnin Messenger take the team assignments to the academe.

(Point of view change) Academe.

Hotaru sat down in near the window with Sakura next to her left, then Sasuke sitting next to Sakura's left. It was 1 o'clock and the teams were going to be announced any moment. Iruca finally announced team 7.

"Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi will be Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Hotaru, and Haruno Sakura."

That made all three of them look at each other. Then the rest of the teams were announced and one by one sensei's came to pick up their teams.

Hotaru got up and walked over to an empty desk and climbed on and layed down on top. When she lying on top of the desk, Sasuke got up and moved to stand over her. Hotaru opened one of her bright sky blue eye's to look at his hovering form above her.

"What are you doing Hotaru?" Sasuke asked annoyed slightly.

"Getting some sleep while we wait our sensei." She answered kindly.

H e seemed satisfied with her answer because he left to sit down again. Sakura sat down trying to get an answer out of him. Sasuke wasn't listening to her though, he was thinking of the girl that had made him blush just by rubbing her cheek ageist his.

_Her skin is so soft,_Sasuke thought, _I_ _can still feel its softness. She's also the Hokage's Daughter so why does her smiles look so fake to me? She likes hanging around her friends a lot, but why? I'll ask Sakura or Ino later. But she is kinda cute in that Minnie skirt and fish net tub top. Wait what did I just think? Oh god, I'm going perverted here. But I do wonder how she fights in it skirt. Err this is so annoying._ Glances at Hotaru's sleeping form. _Why does she look like an angle so much? Her hair's like a golden fire when the light hits it just right. But why do I feel like my stomach has butterflies in it when she looks at me? When she talks, with that musical voice of hers? Err, this is so frustrating. Why is this happing to me?_

It was just over three hours when Hotaru woke up with a yean; just when Kakashi slid open the door to enter the room. The three Genin looked at him with annoyance in their eyes.

"Sorry everyone, but I was saving a cat from a tree on my way here, so that's why I was late." He said sheepishly.

"That's the most lamest excuse ever." All three said in unison.

"Well, meet me on the roof top in five." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

All three of them started trooping up the stairs to the roof top. Once there Sasuke sat next to Hotaru, with Sakura sitting next to her. Kakashi was leaning ageist the rail facing them.

"Alright, lets start with your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi said uninterestedly.

"Why don't you start, Sensei." Sakura asked kindly.

"Alright, My names Hatake Kakashi. My likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams are none of your bee's wax." He said happily.

All three sweat dropped. He then motioned for Sakura to start.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like my friends, shopping, and training when I'm not helping my mom. My dislikes are parents, junk food and rivals. My hobbies are fan staking. My dreams are to find my special someone." She finished with sigh and glance in Sasuke's direction.

Kakashi inwardly sighed. He then motioned for Hotaru to start.

"My name is Namikaze Hotaru. I like ramen, hanging out with my friends, and helping my dad out with the paper work he has to do in the office. My dislikes are suck ups, people who pretend to be my friend for their own benefit, and fan boys. My hobbies are learning Ninja techniques, escaping fan boys, and painting the Hokage faces. My dream is to become a great Ninja so I can take over the potion of Hokage from my dad so he can take a vacation to a hot spring and not getting paper cuts all the time." She smiled at the end.

Kakashi smiled inside. He knew that she wanted to help her father as much as possible. He then motioned to Sasuke to start.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many likes and dislikes, but they are none of your concern. My hobbies too are none of your concern, too. But my dreams are more of ambitions. To kill a serten man, and restore my clan." He said in a monotone voice.

"Well that was enlighting, your's to Hotaru. Meet me at training ground 7 in two days. Until then you can spend time with your family and team mates." With that said and done he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well would you guys like to join me and my family for dinner tonight?" Hotaru asked her team new team mates.

"Hn. Sure, nothing better to do tonight." Sasuke said.

"Sorry, but it's my mom's birthday today, and I promised that I'd help tonight, too." It loked like she really wanted to go.

"Well, see you later then. I promised to train with my mom befor dad got home. By guys." Hotaru said over her her sholder as she bounded off home.

A/N: Thanks for reading. next Chapter is going up as soon as i find musice that wont give me a head ace. Aways please review and i mite update faster.


End file.
